


Candy Canes and Peppermint Sticks

by jadea



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadea/pseuds/jadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Craig and John Paul decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Peppermint Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote ages ago under a different pen name. Just posting it here so I can find all my fics in one place.

It's Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve and I had to work. Some emergency down at the club kept me away from my home and away from Craig all afternoon. I look down at the radio in my car. It's 11:00. One more hour and it will officially be Christmas. I hope Craig's still awake, so maybe we can celebrate early.

I pull up to the house. I get out of my car and head in. I immediately notice that all the lights are off and I assume that Craig is already in bed. I take off my gloves, hat, scarf, and coat and toss them over the couch in the living room. I sigh loudly whilst I throw myself into the armchair next to the couch. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Seconds later the switch on and I open my eyes.

It's Craig. He's standing there leaning against the door frame. I scan him from head to toe. He's wearing a Santa suit except he's not actually wearing the entire outfit. He's only wearing the Santa hat cocked to one side of his head and the trousers complete with belt and boots. The pants are riding low so I can see his slim waist curve down into a v.

I lift my gaze to his face and I notice he's sucking on a green candy cane with blue stripes. He stares at me intently, but I can't help but to look down towards his lips and watch him as he sucks on the candy. I watch as he slides the end of the candy cane into his mouth sucking on it generously. He opens his mouth so that I can see his tongue wrap around it. He's teasing me. I feel a tingling in my groin and right now there's nothing I want more than his lips wrapped around me. He slides the cane slowly out of his mouth before licking the end of it and catching my stare. He puts place the hook part of the candy cane around his forefinger and starts twirling it round and round. 

"I've heard that someone's been a very naughty boy," Craig says seductively to as he walks over still twirling the candy cane. Craig straddles my lap with his knees on either side of me. "Is that true John Paul? Have you been naughty?" I gulp as he slides up further in my lap , grinding into me, making me hard instantly. I open my mouth to speak, but he hushes me, putting a finger to my lips. "No need to answer. Santa knows you've been a bad bad boy!"

Craig bites off the end of his candy cane and crashes his lips against mine. His lips are sticky and soft. The kiss is hard and fast and tinged with the sweetness of the candy cane. I pry his lips apart and push my tongue into his mouth. As I delve into the depths of his mouth Craig relinquishes his possession over the bit of candy cane in his mouth and forces it into mine. 

He pulls back from the kiss and looks at me. "You like that?"

I bite and swallow the candy. "Yeah, but it's sweet."

"Don't worry. You'll get a taste of my peppermint stick later."

Craig eats the rest of the candy cane and slides off my lap. He leaves the room and I sit in the chair wondering what he's up to. I come to my senses and realize that there's a gorgeous man waiting upstairs for me and quickly rush up the steps.

When I reach the bedroom I see Craig sat on the bed wearing nothing but the Santa hat and it appears that he's replaced the old candy cane with a new one that's red with green stripes. As i enter the room Craig pulls me closer and strips me of my clothes. He pulls me onto him and rolls us over so that he's on top. 

He leans over me and breaths in my ear before roughly taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking on it with the same force he was sucking on that candy cane I imagine. My lobe drops from his mouth leaving a sticky wetness behind. 

Craig crawls up to the top of the bed leaving me there at the bottom on my back with my feet planted firmly on the floor. I tilt my head back so I can see what he's doin above me. Again he's sucking on the candy cane and coating it with saliva. I watch as he takes it and slides it down his chest and onto his stomach leaving a glistening trail behind that I know I want to taste. 

As if reading my mind Craig beckons me towards him. I roll over on my stomach and crawl up to him. Once there, I begin licking wildly at his chest and stomach reveling at the taste of Craig and...sweetness? 

"I thought you said you had a peppermint candy cane?"

He pulls me up so that his face is less than an inch away from mine. "I never said anything about a candy cane."

Craig puts the candy cane on the bedside table. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He flips open the cap and squeezes the contents onto his cock between us and puts the lube on the table. 

I briefly kiss his lips before I make my way down to my prize. His cock stands up proudly in front of my face. I lean down slightly and am instantly hit with the aroma of peppermint.

I look up at him and he's grinning slyly. "So this is your peppermint stick."

He nods. "You should taste it."

i don't need to be asked twice. I focus on the task at hand and lean down and lick the head. It tastes amazingly of peppermint, and of Craig's cock in general. I take the entire head into my mouth and suck graciously, hollowing my cheeks as I do so. Craig lets out a deep guttural moan which spurs me on and I take his full length into my mouth, deep throating it as if it really were a peppermint stick. I suck harder and faster until Craig starts to tremble beneath me and soon fills my mouth with the pleasant taste of cum and peppermint.

I make my way back up to him. I kiss him hard letting him linger in the minty taste of his cum. I pull away abruptly. "Let me fuck you." 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Craig takes the lube off the table and hands it to me. I squirt it over my fingers before sliding one finger into him, closely followed by a second and third. I feel him muscles contract around my fingers as I thrust them in and out of him. I know he's ready for me when he starts writing and and screams, "now John Paul now!"

I withdraw my fingers and run my hand over my dick coating it with the lube. I line myself up with Craig's eager pulsating hole. I thrust forward and the head slips in easily. I gently rock my hips a little until my full length is inside of Craig and he begs for me to fuck him,

I thrust in and out, slowly at first enjoying the pleasure of Craig's ass walls gripping firmly around around my cock. Craig lifts himself off the bed to where he sitting on my lap with his legs wrapped around my back. This allows me to go deep and I know I've hit his spot when he wails, "Yes, John Paul, yes!" I pick up the pace and thrust harder and faster into Craig as he too begins riding me and bouncing up and down on my dick. The pleasure is too much as I cum and groan with satisfaction. Craig cums too and his muscles squeeze my cock as he drains me of all my fluids.

Craig falls back on the bed and I fall back on top of him. We both lay there fully sated, breathing in and out until our breathing eventually slows and Craig falls asleep. I lean over him and kiss his nose before I snuggle into his neck. I spoon him closing my eyes and I soon drift off into dreamland dreaming about my Santa baby.


End file.
